1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razors for shaving and, more particularly, to a system for electrically heating a series of razor blades within a blade cartridge.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known that hairs are softened and easier to cut when they are heated just prior to being cut by the sharp cutting edge of a razor blade. It is also well known that the cutting edge of the razor blade is more effective in cutting hairs when the blade is warm or hot. Just prior to shaving, most people warm the hairs and skin with hot water or a hot towel. It is also common practice to place the shaver under hot running water in order to heat the blades just prior to stroking the blades over the skin in order to cut the hairs. However, the heat cutting performance of the blades lasts only a short time during the beginning of the shaving stroke process. Within seconds, the temperature of the skin surface, hairs, and blade are quickly reduced due to exposure to the ambient air temperature. Ideally, it is best to maintain the blades warm or hot throughout the shaving process.
One particular prior art blade heating invention, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,101 B1 to Bohmer, provides a shaving system with a continuously heated blade cartridge throughout the shaving stroke. Heating the blades is attained by applying a measured amount of electric current to the blade cartridge by means of conductors connected to each side of the blade cartridge and extended in the form of contacts at the connection of the blade cartridge to a razor handle.
The present invention improves on the past heated blade systems by providing efficient heat distribution across each razor blade in a series of razor blades within a blade cartridge. Specifically, the present invention uses two wire conductors that connect to the back edges of the blades. The spacing of the wire conductors helps to achieve more uniform heat distribution. The improved means of heating the razor blades of the present invention provides increased efficiency of battery power usage and a decrease in the amount of shaving cream required by the user during the shaving process.